


3 times Garrus walked in on Shepard and 1 time she returned the favour

by GreggorMcPheeb



Series: There's no Shepard without Vakarian [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: Lots of masturbation and nudity.





	3 times Garrus walked in on Shepard and 1 time she returned the favour

The first time Garrus walked in on you was one of the first times you had spent more than 5 minutes naked on the Normandy. With a soldier's attitude, you always made sure you were prepared. But being stationed at the Citadel with nowhere to go meant that you could relax. Even if it meant walked around your cabin wearing nothing more than a towel or underwear. You stood in front of the bathroom mirror, tracing the faded white scars and stretch marks, as well the angry red marks that recently littered your body.

You sighed but didn't cover yourself up as you left the bathroom, towel in hand but not wrapped around your damp body “Garrus!” you nearly screamed seeing the Turian in your cabin. You held the towel up to your body as best you could “What the hell?”  
“Umm...EDI said you were free and unlocked your door,” he stammered, trying to look anywhere but your poorly-covered form.  
“Goddamn it,” you sighed “Just give me a minute...that means leave,” you added.  
“Of course Commander,” he mumbled, adding in an awkward salute before rushing out.

~

It was that voice that was the worst thing...or rather best thing about him. You had recordings of meetings on your datapad that you would re-watch purely to hear Garrus' voice. You could go and talk to him in the Main Battery, ask about the guns or calibrations but you were worried about pinning him to the console and kissing him...however you would do that.   
You crossed your thighs and clenched them occasionally, letting the pressure cause waves of pleasure to tease you until you were biting your lips to hold back moans.

You didn't hear the door open, but did hear a voice “Umm Commander?” Garrus said in real life.  
You fumbled with the datapad until the screen shut down and spun in the office chair to greet him “Vakarian, what can I do for you?” you mentally scalded yourself for the sultry tone of your voice and uncrossed your legs.  
He raised an eyebrow plate “Were you watching a meeting?”  
“Yes...research,” you tried to convince him.  
“Well, there's an issue with engineering which is spreading to the guns. I can hold it back but not for long.”  
You nearly asked him to repeat what he had just said because you were transfixed the dual-tone voice and slight smugness he always had “I'll get on it, thank you Garrus.”

~

It was early for you to go to bed, and even more rare was the lack of clothing. You were sprawled naked in your bed, covers kicked down towards the foot of the bed as your hands teased your breasts. You worked out the perfect pressure to pull on your nipples and how to squeeze the flesh that surrounded them. Since the cybernetics, your usual routine hadn't proved enough anymore and you had to relearn your body. 

One hand slithered down to the curls between your legs and gently stroked your clit. Not enough to make you moan but you could feel yourself getting wetter with every stroke.

You deemed yourself suitably wet to use your new favourite toy. It stretched you perfectly but always took time to get used to. You pulled it out from under the toiletries bag in your bedside cabinet and stroked the head over your lips. You slowly pushed it inside, gasping at the feeling of fullness. You stopped once it reached the hilt and slowly started to pull it out before thrusting the toy back inside. 

You picked up the pace until the toy was slamming into you and your fingers were circling your clit quickly. The pleasure grew as you thought about other hands and mouths on your flesh until you called out a name “Garrus!”  
“Garrus Vakarian, Commander Shepard has called you to her quarters,” EDI called out over the intercom.   
You paused and started scrabbling for your sheets, managing to cover yourself before he entered and pulling the toy uncomfortably out of you.

“Hey Shepard I was on my way up anyway,” Garrus said casually. He stopped short when he saw your duvet barely covering your breasts, panting chest and dishevelled hair. The lightweight sheets covered the Turian-replica dildo but left an obvious shape “Shall I come back later?”  
“Please,” you whispered. You sunk back onto your bed, blush heating up your cheeks and neck. You were going to have a word with EDI about privacy.

~

The downtime between missions allowed you to catch up with your crew, you jogged up the stairs to the Main Battery, overriding the lock with your Omni-tool. “Garrus?” you called out.  
You heard heavy breathing, and investigated further. You knew he had a private bunk set up in here, and slipped through the batteries to reach it.

“Fuck Shepard...good girl,” he growled. You immediately stopped, just those words releasing a flood of pleasure and curiosity through you. You tiptoed closer and leant in the doorway. His eyes were tightly shut, hand wrapped around his rock-hard cock as the other talons tried not to rip through the mattress “Take it.” A least the replica you had bought was pretty accurate. 

“Take what?” you asked loudly.  
“Shepard,” he gasped, wrapping his sheets around his waist and nearly falling onto the floor in the progress.   
You took a deep breath and asked “I'm guessing you knew I was thinking about you the other evening?”   
“Well I hope you know that has been playing on my mind a lot,” he replied, his mandibles flaring into a cocky grin.  
You pulled your shirt from your jeans and over your head “Well, why not show me?”


End file.
